La Potion
by Angel0ftheLord
Summary: Destiel. "Dean n'arrivait pas à savoir si il devait remercier ou étriper cette sorcière. Pourtant, et ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle n'était pas malveillante. C'était même plutôt le contraire."
**Hi everyone !**

Et oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Oui, pardon, je me tais).

Alors, cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit pas d'un UA, je me suis donc essayé à quelque chose de différent... J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même, parce que je pense que c'est quand même relativement différent de mon premier OS.

Pour ce qui est du fond de l'histoire tout ça, tout ça, je n'ai aucun mérite, le plot me vient plus ou moins d'un post Tumblr sur lequel j'étais tombé il y a longtemps, donc je ne pense pas pouvoir le retrouver. Mais l'idée m'avait parue vraiment super intéressante et j'ai voulu m'y essayer, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Et en espérant surtout que les personnages (qui ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous le savez) ne sont pas OOC...

Pour ce qui est des spoilers, il n'y en a pas réellement, seulement il y a des allusions touchant à la saison 5, et le Bunker qui lui, a un rapport à la saison 8..

Vous êtes donc prévenus !

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Dean n'arrivait pas à savoir si il devait remercier ou étriper cette sorcière. Pourtant, et ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle n'était pas malveillante. C'était même plutôt le contraire.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt.

Sam, Dean et Castiel se trouvaient dans un bar, histoire de décompresser de leur chasse et fêter la destruction d'un nid de vampires.

Ils passaient plutôt une bonne soirée, buvaient des bières pas trop dégueulasses – oui, même l'ange, Dean disait qu'il fallait qu'il trinque avec eux, – et l'ambiance du lieu n'était pas si mauvaise.

Puis l'aîné Winchester avait eu envie de jouer au billard, défiant des motards qui finissaient tranquillement leur partie. Le brun l'avait suivi, curieux de voir la réaction de ses adversaires une fois que Dean les aurait plumés. Le cadet s'était contenté de le regarder de loin, tout en tentant de camoufler son sourire face aux singeries de son frère qui faisait semblant d'avoir trop bu.

Dean et Cas avaient naturellement pris leurs consommations avec eux, posées sur une table non loin du tabouret où était installé l'ange. Seulement, ils ne focalisèrent pas leur attention dessus.

Ils auraient dû.

Le temps que Sam essaie de les prévenir, c'était déjà trop tard. Une femme s'était approchée, avait jeté un coup d'œil au chasseur et au brun, puis avait sourit mystérieusement avant de verser une sorte de potion dans leur bouteille.

Au début, le Winchester n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, comme si une inconnue dans un bar allait réellement s'amuser à verser un liquide violet dans des verres, sérieusement. Sur le coup, il s'était dit que la chasse lui était monté à la tête, mais le doute subsistait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire de ne pas toucher à leur boisson, il se retrouva à regarder impuissant les deux hommes en boire une longue rasade.

Sam commença alors à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Dean ayant fini de se jouer des motards, il leur proposa de rentrer, s'attendant déjà à devoir insister et argumenter pour que l'aîné accepte.

Étonnement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le châtain le suivit sans discuter, il lui donna même les clés de l'Impala, déclarant qu'il ne se sentait pas de conduire.

-Après trois bières ? Avait relevé Sam tout en haussant un sourcil.

Son frère ne répondit que d'un mouvement d'épaules, avant de s'installer sur le siège passager, Cas prenant possession de la banquette arrière.

En temps normal, le cadet était toujours prudent au volant. Bizarrement, cette nuit-là, il roula bien au dessus des limitations de vitesse.

[…]

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait bien fait. Déjà, le trajet en voiture avait été bizarre. Dean et Castiel étaient restés inhabituellement silencieux, mais les œillades qu'ils se lançaient n'échappèrent pas au cadet.

Une fois au bunker, qui n'était pas loin du bar, le plus âgé s'était empressé de se préparer pour se coucher directement. C'était plutôt rare, mais ça arrivait parfois qu'il parvienne à dormir « tôt ». Ce qui acheva d'inquiéter Sam, par contre, fut de voir l'ange retirer son trenchcoat, sa veste noire et ses chaussures pour s'aliter à son tour. Il avait hésité quelques secondes à suivre Dean, puis s'était ravisé et avait jeté son dévolu sur le canapé, se servant de son manteau comme couverture.

Sam s'était alors bloqué au milieu du salon, les yeux écarquillés, son regard passant de l'ange – qui s'était endormi, _endormi_ bordel ! – à la direction que venait de prendre son frère. Il resta un peu comme ça, sans trop savoir quoi faire, avant de se diriger lui aussi vers les dortoirs. Il ne pu se résoudre à ne pas passer voir le châtain, il s'infiltra donc discrètement dans sa chambre, pour constater qu'il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Ça n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

[…]

Le plus jeune des Winchester était dans la cuisine en train de petit-déjeuner lorsque Dean se réveilla. Il considéra l'heure, un peu surpris de découvrir qu'il était déjà 9 heures. Il était plutôt anormal pour lui de dormir autant, et aussi facilement. Il ne se posa cependant pas plus de questions, se disant naïvement que la chasse devait l'avoir épuisé, bien qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

C'est en arrivant au salon et en passant près du canapé qu'il eut un léger sursaut.

Bon Dieu, mais... Est-ce que Cas était véritablement en train de _dormir_ , là ?

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui le dérangea. Le tressaillement qui agita son cœur, la contraction de son estomac, et le frisson qui parcourut ses membres en le voyant le perturbèrent.

Puis sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva assis aux côtés de l'ange et caressait doucement sa joue pour l'éveiller. Le brun ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et les fixa dans le regard vert de Dean.

Et là, ce fut l'explosion dans leur ventre.

Ils restèrent bloqués dans cette position, et sans le vouloir, Sam brisa le moment en rentrant dans la pièce. Ils tressaillirent, puis le châtain se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair pour faire demi tour et aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain.

Le cadet ne pu empêcher un haussement de sourcils de prendre place sur son visage, tandis que Castiel se levait et renfilait ses vêtements, légèrement étourdi, comme si il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait sommeillé sur le canapé.

-Cas ?

-Oui ? Réagit directement l'ange en le regardant.

-Co... Comment ça se fait que tu te sois endormi ? Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, déclara le brun, l'air grave. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose de bizarre, ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Sam.

Cette fois-ci, ses sourcils se contractèrent vers le bas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il leur parle de ce qu'il avait cru voir. Et le plus vite possible. Il attendit donc plus ou moins patiemment que Dean sorte de la douche, puis une fois qu'ils furent réuni dans la cuisine et que le Winchester eut bu son café, il se lança.

-Euh... Les gars, je sais pas trop comment vous dire ça... Mais je crois qu'on a mis quelque chose dans vos bouteilles hier soir.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés.

-T'aurais pas pu nous le dire avant ? Maugréa l'aîné quasiment en même temps. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « je crois » ?

-Je n'en suis pas bien sûr, mais j'ai vu une femme rôder autour de vos boissons, et elle semblait avoir versé une sorte de... Potion dedans. Je crois. Je sais pas, c'était furtif, j'ai cru avoir halluciné sur le moment...

-Une p... Pourquoi, ça ressemblait à quoi ? S'enquit son frère.

-Je vois pas trop comment vous l'expliquer, mais ça m'a paru être violet et liquide.

-Violet ? Une potion ? Sérieusement Sammy ? Tu te crois dans un conte de fée ou quoi ? Se moqua Dean. Non, à mon avis, elle a juste voulu mettre une sorte de drogue dans nos bouteilles, mais elle a pas dû être assez puissante pour nous assommer sur le coup, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je me suis vite assoupi hier soir, et Cas aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Mais pour qu'elle raison aurait-elle voulu nous droguer Dean ?

-J'imagine que c'est le genre à avoir des fantasmes farfelus. Parfois y'à pas à chercher avec les femmes Cas. À mon avis, reprit-il en se tournant vers le cadet, tu t'es inquiété pour rien. Tout va bien, c'était juste une tordue, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

-Si tu le dis...

Il décida de laisser couler pour le moment, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche là-dessous, et il le prouverait.

[…]

Dean ne comprenait plus rien. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre cette histoire à la légère, mais en même temps, pouvait-on l'en blâmer ? Comme si quelqu'un avait voulu leur faire boire une potion, c'était idiot comme réflexion. Et puis pourquoi les aurait-on choisi, lui et Cas, exactement ? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Son frère avait fini de manger et quitta la cuisine, le laissant seul avec l'ange, qui restait simplement assis près de lui à le regarder déjeuner. Un sentiment de satisfaction s'insinua en lui, alors que son cœur pulsa plus vite dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il constata qu'il était le centre d'attention de son ami. Il sourit malgré lui, et le brun le lui renvoya instantanément.

Désormais, sa poitrine _chauffait_.

-Au fait, je te l'ai toujours pas demandé, mais ça va Cas ? J'ai été plutôt surpris de te retrouver en train de dormir.

-Je dois t'avouer que je me suis senti un peu... Perdu, ce matin. Mais je vais bien, je suis même plus ou moins rassuré de savoir qu'il y a une raison logique pour laquelle je me suis assoupi.

-Ouais, je comprends.

-Et toi, Dean ?

-Oh, au fond j'ai pas à me plaindre. Ça m'aura au moins permis d'avoir une nuit complète. Enfin, complète, tout est relatif.

-J'ai tout de même l'impression que Sam n'était pas convaincu.

-Je sais, soupira Dean. Si tu veux mon avis, il est actuellement en train de faire des recherches pour essayer de voir ce que ça peut être. On verra bien.

[…]

Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le canapé, à regarder la télé. Le cadet n'était pas dans les parages, et ils avaient tous deux compris qu'il était à la bibliothèque, certainement en train d'écumer une multitude de livres poussiéreux traitant de potions violettes. Dit comme ça, c'était presque risible.

Ils regardaient une émission qui de toutes évidences, n'intéressait réellement ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et puis quand bien même ils auraient voulu se concentrer dessus, ils n'auraient pas réussi. En effet, les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à oublier la chaleur qui émanait du corps à leur côté. Leurs épaules se touchaient, et doucement, les mains se rapprochèrent, inconsciemment. Les doigts de Cas finirent pas effleurer ceux de Dean. Les deux rougirent, puis finalement, les mains se lièrent. C'était étrange. Ils avaient l'impression de ne pas parvenir à contrôler leurs corps, ils étaient juste... Attirés. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

-Les gars, je...

« Je crois que c'est vraiment une potion », c'était ce que Sam avait prévu de dire en entrant dans la pièce, bouquin à la main. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui.

Dean et Cas s'embrassaient. Ils _s'embrassaient_ , et ce, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Toujours assis sur le canapé, l'aîné avait sa main dans les cheveux de l'ange, l'autre sur sa taille, et le brun avait placé les siennes autour de la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'intrusion du cadet, qui ne savait réellement plus où se mettre, ni quoi faire.

Signaler sa présence ? Ou repartir comme il était venu ?

Mais Castiel décida pour lui, car une fois le baiser terminé, il se tourna vers lui, les joues légèrement rosies. Il sembla prendre subitement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, et l'embarras se lu sur son visage. Dean suivit alors son regard, et se figea pendant quelques secondes.

Et puis, contre toutes attentes, il se leva, attrapa la main de l'ange, et avança à la rencontre de son frère. Celui-là même qui ouvrait de grands yeux exorbités, le regard passant de l'un à l'autre – c'était à croire que Dean et Castiel venaient de lui annoncer qu'ils partaient en vacances avec Lucifer et Adam au fond de la cage en organisant des soirées raclettes tous les vendredis soir, ça aurait très certainement déclenché la même expression chez le cadet –.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Se renseigna alors le plus âgé, essayant tout de même de paraître un minimum à l'aise.

Sam ne pu s'abstenir de jeter un œil à leurs doigts liés, puis il releva les yeux vers son aîné.

-Je n'étais pas bien sûr de moi, mais des potions violettes, le fait que vous vous soyez endormis tout de suite après, et puis, _ça_... Ajouta-t-il, un peu gêné en faisant un geste évasif de la main. Ça ne peut être qu'une chose. Un philtre d'amour.

Castiel sembla réfléchir, un peu perplexe. Puis après avoir considéré Dean, il hocha la tête.

-Effectivement, ça me paraît plutôt cohérent, ça expliquerait pourquoi mon corps m'entraîne vers lui...

-Bon, du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Répéta le châtain, sourcils froncés, et l'ange arborait la même expression, en écho aux pensées de Dean.

-Ben... Vous ne préféreriez pas être libéré des effets du philtre sur vous ?

-Ah. Ah, oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Étrangement, Sam n'en était pas certain. Et ce n'était pas le ton qu'avait employé son frère qui allait l'en dissuader.

[…]

Ils s'étaient donc lancés dans les recherches. Tous ensemble dans la bibliothèque, Sam d'un côté de la table, Dean et Castiel en face, mains croisées sur la cuisse de l'ange. Après une journée entière, entrecoupée de pauses pour manger et boire un café, à essayer de voir si les Hommes de Lettres avait un remède contre le philtre, en vain, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils perdaient leur temps.

-Le plus simple serait de remonter directement à la source, assura le cadet. Il va falloir retrouver cette sorcière.

-Je propose de faire ça demain, déclara Dean en se relevant en en s'étirant. J'ai le dos en compote, et je crois bien que si je dois encore me farcir une de ces archives, héritage ou pas, je leur fous le feu.

-À mon avis, on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à la retrouver, réfléchit Castiel. Sous le regard interrogatif des Winchester, il continua : De ce que j'en sais, elle est parfaitement inoffensive, donc elle doit encore être dans le coin, peut être à opérer dans d'autres bars. Sam, saurais-tu te rappeler d'à quoi elle ressemble ?

-Oui, si je me concentre un peu, je serai certainement capable de m'en souvenir. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est inoffensive ?

-Eh bien, en dehors des effets que nous connaissons, le philtre n'a eu aucune répercussion négative. Dean est en parfaite santé, et moi aussi.

-Alors quoi, tu penses que son but est de faire le tour des bistrots pour s'amuser à verser une potion dans le verre d'inconnus ? Sérieusement ? Tiqua le châtain.

-On ne le saura qu'une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvée, pour le moment, allez vous reposer. Sam, il va falloir que tu m'en fasses une description, puis j'essaierai de la localiser vers la fin de la journée, on ira ensuite la voir tous les trois une fois que je l'aurais repérée.

-Ça me paraît être un plan, approuva le cadet.

Ce dernier ne tarda donc pas à se lever afin de rejoindre sa salle de bain et se préparer, non sans avoir salué les deux autres occupants du Bunker. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'en pouvait plus, ses yeux le brûlaient presque d'avoir passé autant de temps à éplucher les différents dossiers et livres des Hommes de Lettres. Il n'allait certainement pas cracher sur une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une fois prêt, il sorti de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il s'immobilisa alors de stupeur dans le couloir.

Dean venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, tirant avec lui Castiel par la main.

[…]

Lorsque les deux victimes du philtre débarquèrent dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, ce fut sans surprises qu'ils trouvèrent Sam déjà levé, tasse à café dans les mains. De son côté, le cadet arrivait presque à ne plus jeter des petits coups d'œils incessants à leurs doigts – encore et toujours – enlacés.

Ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de passer la nuit ensemble, ça avait été plus fort qu'eux.

Quand Dean avait voulu aller dormir, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer se coucher sans Castiel. De plus, il n'avait rien eu à dire pour que l'ange le comprenne. Il s'était contenté d'hocher la tête lorsque le châtain vrilla son regard sur lui, la question qu'il n'osait pas formuler au bord des lèvres. Le châtain avait alors attrapé sa main avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Ce dernier s'était vite mis en caleçon et couché, puis avait invité le brun à le rejoindre en se décalant, signe qu'il lui faisait bel et bien une place au creux de ses draps. Cas s'était alors maladroitement débarrassé de ses vêtements, suivant l'exemple du chasseur, et l'avait rejoint. Les bras du châtain vinrent naturellement entourer le corps du guerrier de Dieu, tandis qu'il se servait de son torse comme d'un oreiller, puis il avait laissé le sommeil le faucher, pendant que l'ange veillait sur lui.

Au petit matin, le réveil se fit... Particulier.

Dean avait été plus que surpris de se retrouver collé contre le brun, enivré par son odeur. Puis une fois l'étonnement passé, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'y sentir bien, malgré la partie de son cerveau qui lui criait que Dean Winchester n'était pas supposé partager son lit avec un homme, bien qu'en réalité, il s'agisse d'une ange – c'était peut-être même pire –.

Pour ce qui est de celui-ci, assister à son réveil dans un cadre aussi intime l'avait tout de même perturbé. Voir le chasseur dormir n'était pas inhabituel en soi, il s'était déjà retrouvé à le faire, même s'il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Mais le fait de le voir émerger doucement, ses paupières papillonnants, son corps se mouvant lentement pour se frotter les yeux, avait provoqué une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. À vrai dire, il ne su pas trop comment réagir, connaissant le tempérament de Dean. Certes, c'était lui qui l'avait invité à le rejoindre la veille, mais si le sommeil avait modifié sa perception des choses ?

Apparemment, ce ne fut pas le cas, puisqu'une fois que le chasseur se fut redressé, il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Castiel profita de son absence pour se rhabiller, puis le châtain revint dans la pièce, posa tranquillement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et fini par lui prendre la main. L'ange appréciait énormément ces contacts-là, simples, qui prouvaient juste un attachement mutuel.

Aucun mots n'avaient été prononcés entre eux, car c'était parfaitement inutile. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard, communiquaient ainsi. Et puis, sûrement qu'en parler aurait rendu les choses encore plus bizarres.

[…]

La journée était passée vite. Sam sur l'ordinateur à faire Dean ignorait quoi, certainement des recherches, et les deux autres hommes sur le canapé à regarder la télé, englués l'un à l'autre – le cadet n'avait pas d'autres mots pour les désigner, on aurait sérieusement dit que la sorcière avait attrapé de la colle extra-forte, en avait mis sur l'ange et le chasseur, puis les avait poussé l'un contre l'autre, les empêchant ainsi de se séparer –.

En fin d'après-midi, Castiel avait fini par s'arracher, à contre cœur, il fallait bien le dire, à l'étreinte du châtain afin de s'approcher de Sam et d'avoir des informations sur la sorcière. Après qu'il lui en fait une description, il disparu bien vite du Bunker pour aller à sa recherche, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Dean qui grommelait comme quoi il n'était même pas foutu de dire au revoir, bien qu'il ne parte pas pour longtemps.

Et ses pensées se confirmèrent lorsqu'il revint moins d'une heure après. Les deux Winchester se levèrent directement à sa rencontre, déjà prêts à aller voir la sorcière.

-Alors, tu as pu la localiser ? Demanda Sam.

-Oui, et j'avais vu juste, elle se trouve dans un bar à quelques pâtés de maisons de celui de la dernière fois.

-Bon, eh bien il suffit de prendre Baby et d'aller la voir ! Déclara le châtain en allant récupérer sa veste et les clés de l'Impala qu'il avait laissé dans un coin du salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? S'enquit l'ange, plutôt hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

-Déjà, on va l'interroger sur la raison qui la pousse à faire ça, parce qu'honnêtement, ça m'échappe. Ensuite, on aura plus qu'à exiger un remède, et on pourra laisser tout ça derrière nous.

Bizarrement, l'idée que Dean cherche à les guérir et à oublier cette histoire déclencha une contraction étrange dans l'estomac de Castiel, mais il n'en dit rien, et se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Sam les abandonna alors quelques minutes le temps d'aller chercher de quoi se couvrir, car il gardait ses affaires dans sa chambre, au contraire de son aîné qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à tout laisser traîner un peu partout. Ce dernier profita alors de ce moment pour se rapprocher de l'ange, il posa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui, capturant ses lèvres. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le plaquer contre lui, tout en répondant au baiser.

Encore une fois, le cadet interrompit leur échange en revenant dans la pièce. Dean ne pu cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à son ami après l'avoir relâché. Ils avaient tous deux le mauvais pressentiment que ce baiser sonnait comme une sorte d'adieu. Néanmoins, l'aîné refusa de s'y attarder et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, veste sur le dos et clés à la main.

[…]

Le trajet dura encore moins longtemps que la fois précédente, car ce bistrot-là se trouvait plus près du Bunker. Dean se gara donc sur le parking du lieu indiqué par Castiel, et ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture. Au moment d'entrer dans le bar, les deux cibles du philtre échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis ils passèrent la porte tandis que Sam se dirigeait vers la seconde sortie du bâtiment.

Si leur intuition était bonne – et le plus souvent, c'était le cas –, la sorcière risquait de prendre ses jambes à son cou si elle les reconnaissait. Et en effet, lorsque celle-ci – une femme d'une vingtaine d'années brune aux yeux verts – les aperçu tous les deux, elle écarquilla lesdits yeux verts, s'excusa auprès de ses amis avec qui elle se trouvait, et tenta de se défiler en passant par la porte de derrière.

Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle avait affaire à un ange et un chasseur, mais elle aurait préféré éviter de recroiser ses « victimes »-là, car bien qu'elle ait essayé d'être discrète, rien ne lui indiquait que ces dernières ignoraient tout de ses manipulations. Et puis, il lui avait semblé qu'un homme très grand aux cheveux longs l'avait regardé étrangement l'autre soir, alors il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Malheureusement pour elle, une fois dehors, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme en question, et elle ne pu réprimer un mouvement de recul.

-J'imagine que tu me reconnais ? Lâcha Sam, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû faire plus attention... Se lamenta la brune.

-Alors ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face aux deux hommes qu'elle avait « ensorcelé ». Ils ne paraissaient pas spécialement agressifs, ce qui la rassura. Manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse tuer à cause d'une broutille telle qu'un petit philtre d'amour inoffensif !

-Laissez moi deviner, vous êtes des chasseurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien joué, tu as gagné le droit de répondre à nos questions ! Reprit sarcastiquement Dean.

-...Des questions ?

Pour le coup, son visage avait vraiment pris un air étonné. Elle s'attendait à subir leurs foudres, à se faire passer un savon avec le « ne refais plus jamais ça » en prime, mais se faire interroger, elle devait bien avouer que ça la surprenait.

-Exactement. Pour commencer, on aimerait déjà savoir pourquoi tu fais ça, quel intérêt tu peux bien en tirer ? Continua le châtain.

-Un intérêt ? Répéta-t-elle – décidément, elle allait de surprises en surprises avec ces chasseurs-là –. Mais vous avez tout faux ! Je ne fais pas ça pour en tirer un bénéfice ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste que c'est une potion que je tiens de ma grand-mère, et j'ai toujours trouvé amusant de l'utiliser sur quelques unes de mes connaissances. Ne vous en faites pas, j'en abuse pas non plus, mais quand je vois comment certaines personnes se comportent entre elles... C'est juste plus fort que moi. D'habitude, je ne l'utilise jamais sur des inconnus, mais quand je vous ai vu l'autre soir, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

À l'entente de la dernière phrase, l'ange et le chasseur ne purent s'abstenir de se lancer un regard, légèrement mal à l'aise. Puis ce dernier tenta de reprendre contenance en se raclant la gorge, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

-Ok, admettons qu'on te croie, comment est-ce qu'on se débarrasse de son emprise ?

-Comment ça ? Fit-elle, sourcils froncés et l'air un peu perdue.

-Il y a bien un remède, non ? Intervint Sam.

-Non, mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de remède... Le sort est fait pour ne durer que 24 heures.

Dean manqua alors de s'étouffer tandis que ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil.

Castiel sembla soudainement trouver ses chaussures on ne peut plus intéressantes.

Et Sam éclata de rire, ravi que la vérité ait fini par éclater au grand jour.

 **FIN.**

Et voilà !

J'espère que ce second OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour savoir si en fait mon premier essai était juste un coup de chance et qu'il est en vérité préférable que je m'arrête là...

Bref, merci tout de même de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt, peut-être !


End file.
